Second Chances Are Hard To Find
by nakedkittie34
Summary: The followup sequel to the one shot, I'm Only A Servant
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Miya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The file room was in disarray as usual. Papers all over the floor and dust gathering on them. No one ever took the time to clean the place up and put the files back where they belong, except me. I took care in making sure the file cabinets were filed correctly and neatly. After placing the folders where they belong, I began cleaning the room again like I had many times before. By the time I was done, it was already lunch time.

Ogres of all shapes and sizes were running around and talking. Spirit World was never quiet. A green one with glasses was talking fast into the phone while a group exchanged information. I walked away from them towards the elevator in front of the main counter. Once in the elevator, I pushed the button for the 5th floor, the cafeteria. The Spirit World building was made up of five floors: F1 and F2-business and information, F3-the hospital wing, and F4-living quarters for spirit detectives and guests.

The elevator dinged open. The cafeteria had several windows on either side with seating underneath each one. Blue tables were set up in front of me and the lunch line was behind them. Thankfully, this cafeteria served both human and demon food. I ordered a turkey sandwich and paid the chubby green ogre at the register. I chose a seat near one of the windows. Every few bites, I would look out at the vast space that is Spirit World. The many roads leading to different destinations were clear. In the distance was Botans pink figure on her famous oar coming closer.

"Hello, Anya." I looked up at the blue ogre.  
"Hey, George. How's it going?"  
"Okay. You?"  
"Fine. Same old crap everyday."

You could say George and I were friends. He really wasn't so bad when Koenma wasn't on his back. We had a general talk about work and such when the intercom buzzed and a gritty voice spoke:

"George to Koenma's office. George to Koenma's office."  
"Guess I have to go. Bye, Anya."  
"Later George."

I finished the sandwich and went back to work. I stared in disbelief at the three heaping piles of cases waiting for me on my desk. For three hours, nothing but filing, filing, and filing. Did I mention I also have to record demon incidences, oversee the training of new detectives, help the reapers with their cases, and still have to make lunch for Koenma? I slammed the folder on my lap, tired of doing nothing but organizing. Standing up, my back cracked like firecrackers.

_I need a break. Maybe I should go for a walk..._

Bad idea. The number of ogres had doubled in the last three hours. Something big was happening. Everyone looked worried and frustrated. It was hard to tell what they were talking about. I walked up to a random ogre and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me. Could you-"  
"Now's not the time, girl!" He turned his back on me.  
"Anya! Anya!" I turned around to see pink eyes staring straight at me.  
"Hey Botan, do you know what's happening?"  
"I'll explain later. Right now, I need the file on Case #11436."  
"Case #114isn't that Kenichi's fi-"  
"Don't ask stupid questions! Just please find it and bring it Koenma's office. Hurry!"

You don't need to tell me twice. I ran as fast as I could to the file room. In record time, I found Kenichi's file. I wondered what Kenichi had to do with all of this. A ruthless criminal, he hadn't been heard from in 10 years. I'm not an idiot. I knew Kenichi had something to do with the commotion is Spirit World. Perhaps they found him...

I knocked twice on the large doors. A high voice shouted at me to enter. The doors slid open. Koenma was at his desk, pacing back and forth like I had seen him do so many times, but he wasn't alone. Four other people were there, too. I've never seen them before. One even had-

"Anya! Quit daydreaming and bring me the file!"  
"Sorry, sir!" I dashed to his desk. He ripped the file from my fingers and I stood off to the side.

Like I was saying, I'd never seen these people before. Now, mind you, I'd been in Spirit World for quite a while and I remembered the faces of demons who worked here. They were new, at least to me. The one who was yelling at Koenma had too much gel in his hair and he looked like a street punk. Great, now the other one joned in. I struggled to keep my laughter in. Number two screamed street punk too, but his Elvis-ish, orange hair...enough said.

_Now to person number three..._

Is he a child? He could pass for one. His black, spiky hair made him seem taller. His black clothes and attitude clearly sent the message-don't fuck with me. His red eyes didn't help, either. The last one was definitely the looker of the group. Long pinkish-red hair with emerald eyes that could make any woman beg for more.

"That'll be all for now, Anya. You can leave."

I bowed and left. The sounds of Koenma and Gel Boy starting another argument echoed in the open hall. They were relentless. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lone figure leaning up against the wall. Her unnatural blue hair was hard to miss.

"Hey, Botan."  
"Hi."  
"What's up? How come everyone's going crazy around here? Is it Kenichi?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. The radar picked up his energy signature a little while ago. He hasnt been seen in ten years. Why would you make yourself known now?"  
"He probably got tired of hiding and missed the lust of killing."  
"Maybe."  
"Botan, come here." I led her back to Koenma's office. The doors were slightly ajar. "Who are they?"  
"Who, the guys? Koenma's spirit detectives!" I cocked my eyebrow. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Don't tell you've never heard of spirit detectives!" Botan always had a flair for the overdramatic.  
"Of course I've heard of spirit detectives. I'm not an idiot! I didn't know they were the new batch, though."  
"BOTAN!" Koenma's voice screeched out. She groaned.  
"Coming!" Botan sang out. "Later, Anya!"

I trudged back to the filing room to continue putting away the cases. By the time the clock struck ten, human time, I was ready to get out of there and get some sleep. A portal was provided for me every night by Botan. She accompanied me all the time and always made sure I got home safe and sound. Yes, I live in the human world. I had never felt comfortable living in Spirit World so Koenma let me stay in an LDK apartment in Tokyo.

The silver key slid into the lock. Having a gust of air conditioning hit me in the face after a long day's work was one of the few pleasures I had. After taking off my shoes on the shoe-rack, I microwaved leftovers. My small kitchen/dining room suited me perfectly, along with the bathroom across from it. On the back wall, two closed doors stood side by side. The left led to the living room while the right, my cozy bedroom.

I decided to skip the bath for tonight. The bed called out to me more. I loved the way my duck pajamas stuck to me when I got under the covers. When comfort came to mind, I thought of my duck pajamas and the blanket and two comforters I had on top of me. I tapped the base of my lamp and it shut off. I got situated under the covers where sleep came to me quicker than a John to a hooker.


	2. Chapter 2

I remembered . . .

_"This won't hurt one bit." _

Fragments . . . like splinters piercing every corner of my mind.

_"Heart rate's dropping!"_

_"No! We can't lose her!"_

Bits and pieces sometimes wormed their way into my dreams, turning them into nightmares that haunt me for days.

_"Isn't this what you wanted? I heard you in your sleep."_

_"Clamp this on."_

_"It's rejecting it again."_

_"We're losing her!"_

_"This is everything you've wished for, my dear."_

I shot up, my breathing failing me. The numbers on my clock read 4:16 a.m. A full moon shone through my window. A light sheen of sweat covered my body. Once my breathing came back to normal, I pulled the covers off me. My feet touching the floor, I shivered at the iciness of it and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. Setting the glass down, I walked back into my room and settled further into the sheets. It didn't help. Nothing ever did when they came. The nightmares. I didn't dare close my eyes and try to sleep again. They would come back. I still heard his sinister laugh no matter how hard I tried to block it. For me, in my mind, he was always there.

"Anya, would you quit rubbing your eyes?"

"Sorry, Botan. Couldn't sleep." I rested my head in my left hand, stirring a hot cup of coffee in the other.

"Nightmares?" she whispered. I nodded and almost fell asleep in that split second of closing my eyes.

"Anya!" I shot up.

"Huh?" She pointed her finger at me.

"That's it. You're going home. I'm telling Koenma you are sick and throwing up all over the place."

"Botan! Eww!"

I threw a piece of bread over at her. I scooted out of the booth and got myself a cup of coffee, to which I added about ten packs of sugar. Hey, if there was a way to keep me awake and hyper, coffee with a ton of sugar was the answer.

"Aah! Sweet bliss." Botan sipped my coffee. She began coughing and sputtering.

"Yuck! Sweet is an understatement for what's in there, Anya."

"Hehe. It works."

"What works?" an unknown voice asked behind us. Botan and I slowly turned around to face a huge head of gel eating one of my pancakes.

"Yusuke!" Botan slapped him upside the head.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for!"

"You ate her pancakes," Botan said, pointing to me.

"Which are really good today, by the way." He grinned. Botan sighed.

"Anya, this is Yusuke. Yusuke, Anya."

'It's the guy from yesterday.'

"Yo."

"You ate my pancake," I said flatly.

"So?"

He went to reach for another. I grabbed the plate and hid it behind my back, sticking my tongue out at him, but alas, I heard munching. Not very wise. I turned around again to see some ugly guy eating the rest of my pancakes. My jaw dropped.

"What's with everyone eating my pancakes today!" I huffed and then whimpered. "No more pancakes." I placed the now empty plate back on the table.

"Kuwabara, you dolt!" Yusuke yelled.

"What?" this Kuwabara asked. He scooted into the booth, Yusuke following suit.

"You ate her pancakes, Kuwabara!"

"You ate them first!" I yelled to Yusuke, crossed my arms on the table, and laid my head down.

"Chill out, you guys," Botan said.

"Hello, everyone." Two figures appeared outside of the booth.

'Great. Just great. There are more of them!'

"Hi, guys," Botan said cheerily. Cheery morning people...may every one of them burn.

"Hello, Botan."

"Hn."

"What's going on?"

"The usual. Yusuke and Kuwabara messing up the morning."

"And eating my pancakes!" I yelled, my head still down and my finger pointed to the ceiling.

"They were still good," Yusuke said. I growled. And I still didn't know who the hell the two guys were.

"Botan, who is that?"

"Anya. AAANNYYA," Botan said, shaking me.

"What?"

"I want you to meet some people." I raised my head.

The one nearest me looked like he would rather stab himself than be anywhere near us. I'd agree with him. His red eyes were hard to forget and his spiky hair, you could easily pick him out from a crowd, if it wasn't for his height deficiency.

_"Fuck you, onna."_

_"Oh, a telepathic. Interesting."_

_"It would be in your best _interest _if you kept your kept your mouth shut."_

_"...My mouth is shut. We're talking in our heads. Or did you forget?"_ He growled at me.

"That's Hiei. Don't mind him. He's always in a bad mood," Botan said.

"I know." I took this chance to look over his companion. Yup, pretty boy. He smiled at me, for a moment, at least. His face soon contorted into one of surprise...why?

"That's-"

"My name is Suichi," he interrupted Botan. I nodded my head. He had a dazzling smile. I wouldn't mind having him around. Hiei scoffed. I flicked him off.

"Nice to meet you, Suichi." I didn't see the various looks of confusion his friends were giving him. "Well, it's been a pleasure, guys, but I have to go back to work." I pushed myself out of the booth. "See ya."

"Okay. Time for questions. Why did you tell her your name was Suichi?" Botan asked, facing _Suichi_.

"Well, technically, it is my name."

"I know, but we're in Spirit World. You only tell the people back home that your name is Suichi. So why did you tell her?" Yusuke asked.

"I have my reasons, Yusuke. That's all you need to know." He walked off, Hiei following him.

"What's up with him," Kuwabara asked.

"I have no damn idea. Kurama's always been one to keep things to himself," Yusuke said.

He grabbed Anya's cup of coffee and sipped it before a frenzy coughs overtook him and Kuwabara laughed at him. Botan didn't pay any attention to them. She watched the two boys step into the elevator, numerous thoughts and questions swirling around in her head.

"I'm starting to wonder about your intentions too, fox." Hiei leaned against the elevator.

"Remember yesterday when we were in Koenma's office and she came in when Koenma shouted her name. Anya... it sounded so familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. Her long hair covered her face so I couldn't see what she looked like. But today..."

"You recognized her."

"...Yes. It took only that one glance at me."

"Who is she?" Kurama turned away from him.

"...Someone from my past..."

A single drop of sweat rolled down the side of Anya's face. She ignored it and continued organizing the files that "magically" appeared in the file room. The AC had been busted by one of the ogres and the room became a sauna in a matter of minutes. She grabbed the last file and neatly placed it in the file cabinet. Closing and locking it, she wiped her forehead and reached into her pockets for the keys.

"Anya!" Botan ran to her, a smile on her face. Anya quickly locked the file room and turned to the grinning reaper. "What are you doing today?"

"Uhh..going home. Koenma said I could leave early today."

"Too bad!" Botan sang. "You have a change of plans. You're coming with me and the guys to the beach."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now hurry up, go home, and get changed. We leave in thirty minutes." She ran off.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope!" Botan shouted back at her.

I sighed. What else could I do? When Botan wanted something, she got it. No questions asked. You asked, she screeched...cheerily. I picked up my purse from the front desk and headed to the portal where George was already waiting.

"Anya! Anya!"

'What now!'

My head turned back to see the last person I ever wanted to see, ever. He bounded up to me like a hyper puppy with a big grin on his face.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Botan sent me to go with you."

"And you actually listened?" My eyebrow perked.

"Well, you know how Botan is. And besides, I get 50 bucks if we make it back safely."

"You're a whore for money, Yusuke."

"Hehe. I know."

George didn't ask me why Yusuke came along with me. Just a unsure wave and we were off. I got to know the better parts of the human known as Yusuke. I learned his last name was Urameshi, he was reinstated as a Spirit Detective when King Enma "pardoned" him after a minor fiasco concerning him and his ancestral father, of a girl named Keiko, yet to be named girlfriend I suspected, and his favorite food was cheeseburgers. He learned that I've been working for Koenma for the past five years, I didn't remember much of my past, I loved chocolate ice cream, and my favorite way to pass the time was watching movies.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's my home."

"I like it."

Not much was scattered about the place. Different shades of blue and green decorated the kitchen. While Anya walked to a door on her right, Yusuke strode to a door on the left. Opening it, the living room was a spic-and-span beigey color with a small TV in the far corner and seats aranged around it. A loud clatter in the kitchen tore his gaze away from the room.

Damn it! Stupid plates. I attempted to grab a plate from the highest shelf when I tripped and the plate almost crashed on my head. Thank God. I carefully picked up the broken pieces and threw them in the trash. Guess I wasn't going to eat anything. After I made sure no tiny pieces were on the floor, I walked back to my bedroom to grab my blue duffel bag, only to find someone going through my drawers.

"Yusuke!" He stumbled back, his hands in the air. I wouldn't have been mad, if it wasn't for the bright red lace panties still stuck on his finger. He finally noticed it and threw it on the floor.

"Sorry. I just-"

"There's no excuse for going through a girl's drawer, especially her _underwear_ drawer!" I hated his cheeky grin.

"Won't do it again. Promise."

"Yeah right."

Clutching my duffel bag, I swung it over my shoulder, _accidentally_ hitting Yusuke in the process. I locked the door to my apartment and we headed back to Spirit World.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kuwabara asked as soon as we appeared at the gates of Spirit World.

"Her," he said.

"He was looking through my underwear drawer."

"I must say, you have some very nice panties."

I swung my bag at him again. Sadly, I missed. I plopped down on the ground with my legs raised. My shorts and my yellow tank top rode up on me. The strings of my pink and white striped bikini popped out of my top and shorts. I took the time to scan the guys since Botan was currently yelling at Yusuke for the drawer incident and Kuwabara talked with Suichi. Kuwabara was dressed in a blue t-shirt and orange swimsuit bottoms. Standing next to him was Suichi in a red shirt and black shorts with a rose on the lower right. Strange. Wasn't roses a girl thing? I dismissed the thought. Hiei was dressed in his normal attire. No sign of a swimsuit could be seen.

I scrunched my eyebrows. I could have sworn I heard something. A buzzing sound. The others looked like they heard it too. The buzzing became louder and then a SWISH, POP, BOOM! I laughed. George's portals always made that noise when summoned. I was about to get up when a hand appeared in front of me.Suichi smiled at me as my hand slid into his offered one. He pulled me up and I patted my butt down, making sure no dirt stuck to me.

"Yes. Time for fun, sun, and food!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Be quiet, baka. Your voice annoys me." Guess who said that.

"Shut up, shrimp."

Botan went through first, followed by Yusuke, an arguing Kuwabara, and a stoic Hiei. I turned to Suichi and nodded toward the portal, signaling that he could go through before me. He shook his head.

"No. Ladies first."

I nodded and stepped through. _Suichi_ followed a second after. He went through in hopes of talking to a certain girl, whom he thought was long since gone.


End file.
